Patience is a virtue
by Avid fangirl for life
Summary: Modern au type thing. Inspiration taken from a line in a group chat.
Patsy didn't think that she would ever get over the wonderful simplicity of coming home to the person she loved every day. She honestly believed that being able to come in off the streets, unlock the front door and hear Delia humming to herself was the most stunning feeling. It made her think of home and love and happiness. All things she had grown up so desperately wanting, needing. Now she had then in excess and she strove to revel in them.

Every evening she could come home to Delia. She could come home to the flat that they had made theirs. She could come home to familiarity and a love that they had fought to nurture and let grow. She could come home to warmth and a feeling that went beyond contentment. A feeling that spiked in her chest every time she thought of Delia.

Their flat represented their love and commitment and no longer having to hide who they were. Patsy knew that although it wasn't much, it was theirs and it was proof that what they had had always been worth fighting for.

Retuning home to it and just knowing that Delia would be there, either making dinner it huddled on the sofa in her pyjamas waiting for her, was a feeling Patsy had grown to love in itself. Beautiful Delia, with her kind eyes and knowing smile. A smile that made Patsy melt in a way that she would never admit to.

One evening, after a particularly gruelling day at the hospital, it was with great satisfaction that she unlocked the door to their flat. She could hear Delia in the kitchen, doing God knows what. Heading straight into their bedroom (the novelty of it being their bedroom would never get old) she got changed straight into her pyjamas before curiosity got the better of her. She just had to know what Delia was up to.

She found her in the kitchen, stirring milk over the stove top. Delia turns to look at her as she enters the kitchen, smile firmly in place. Patsy melts all over again and she doesn't mind one bit. She crosses the kitchen in two steps and pulls Delia into her, tucking her face into the smaller girls' hair. Delia's arms wind around her in a familiar embrace, it is home.

Patsy kisses the top of her head before releasing her. Delia's smile is still in place, it never seems to slip when Patsy is with her, as she stands on tiptoes to bring her lips to the corner of her mouth. It's no more than a butterfly kiss, gone before Patsy can even turn her head and connect their lips. She tries to keep the whine from her voice "Deels".

Delia's smile has turned into a smirk, still knowing but much more mischievous. It makes Patsy's breath catch in her throat for a second, because damn it Delia is rather breath taking.

"Patience Pats." She turns back to the stove, all the while grinning like a fool, just knowing that Patsy's face will have contorted into a scowl. Still though, Patsy waits for Delia to be done. She waits as patiently as she can, which isn't actually very patiently at all. Her foot taps of its own accord against the tiling and who knew milk could take so long to heat up.

She waits because it's been a long day and more than anything she wants to kiss the damned smirk off of Delia's face. And she fully intends to. The one that still appears on her face whenever she manages to make a pun out of Patsy's unfortunate name. Despite their five years of commitment and knowing that it is her only pet peeve, other than tardiness of course.

She waits, however impatiently, for Delia to take the milk off of the hob. But she doesn't, and then she still doesn't. Still Patsy stands there like a fool, knowing full well that if she leaves then Delia wins. When it became a game she has no idea, but that's what it now feels like. Finally, although the milk is on the hob, Delia turns ever so slightly.

Patsy's patience has all but disappeared by this point. Her hands find Delia's hips and turn her gently. Delia finds herself backed against the kitchen counter next to the oven, sandwiched between the counter and Patsy, whom is flush against her front, and lips find her own. Patsy kisses her gently and thoroughly at first, then more insistently as it deepens. When the kiss ends Delia finds herself panting, her head swimming. Still, her mouth twists into a smirk.

"You know Pats, considering your name's Patience you don't have much of it, do you?"


End file.
